The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and more particularly to a method of forming a microchannel cooled component for such turbine systems.
In gas turbine systems, a combustor converts the chemical energy of a fuel or an air-fuel mixture into thermal energy. The thermal energy is conveyed by a fluid, often compressed air from a compressor, to a turbine where the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. As part of the conversion process, hot gas is flowed over and through portions of the turbine as a hot gas path. High temperatures along the hot gas path can heat turbine components, causing degradation of components.
Efforts to cool or maintain suitable temperatures for turbine components have included providing channels of various sizes to distribute a cooling flow within the turbine components. Difficulties exist when forming turbine components having such channels, particularly turbine components that require some degree of curvature.